


Naleśniki

by ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, post original p5
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou/pseuds/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou
Summary: Akira jak zwykle popełnia złą decyzję. Drabble.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Naleśniki

Problemów z tęsknotą było bardzo wiele. Zazwyczaj trudno było jej zapobiec i jeszcze trudnej zmusić do tego, by odeszła i przestała dręczyć przez chociaż krótki czas, bo człowiek chciałby móc znowu być w stanie oddychać.

Akira musiał przyznać, że tego akurat nie przemyślał.

Nawet nie zauważył, jak jego stopy powoli zabrały go do najbliższej naleśnikarni, nie zarejestrował złożenia zamówienia, dopóki nie dostał dania przed sobą.

Najnormalniejsze naleśniki, a on nie potrafił powstrzymać łez płynących z oczu oraz gwałtownego szlochu.

Drugi czerwca. Urodziny jego nemesis, którego nigdy nie mógł uratować, jedynie doprowadzić do upadku.

To ile lat już nie żyjesz, Akechi?

**Author's Note:**

> Zapomniałam o własnym tekście, ups. Udajmy, że jesteśmy w momencie, gdzie Royal jeszcze nie został wydany, dobrze?


End file.
